Devuelme a mi chica
by LeeMalfoy15
Summary: "Sufre mamón, devuélveme a mi chica… O te retorcerás entre polvos pica pica…"


Ya había pasado tiempo desde la última vez que la vio, exactamente desde el día de la graduación. Cuando ella le dijo adiós, para irse del otro lado del mundo para entrar a la universidad.

Eran las 9 de la noche en una noche de invierno en el centro de Londres, exactamente en un bar llamado "Callejón Diagon", era el lugar donde Draco Malfoy, estudiante de medicina de tercer año se iba a presentar, delante de un pequeño público.

Draco no tenía necesidad de tocar por dinero, a pesar de venir de una familia asquerosamente rica, quería ganar su propio dinero con su propio esfuerzo. Ella fue la que lo alentó para hacer lo que él quería. Y así lo hizo, desde entonces tocaba en pequeños lugares por un par de monedas.

Había entrado al bar, entro con una chaqueta negra, una camisa color verde botella, y unos jeans desgastados. Estaba listo para tocar, ya se encontraba en el centro del escenario cuando la vio, sentada en una mesa en el centro del lugar.

Se congelo en su lugar, por unos segundos no supo que hacer o cómo reaccionar.

Hermione Granger futura medica estaba sentada en una pequeña mesa acompañada, por tres acompañantes que también supo identificar, Harry Potter, estudiante de leyes, Ginny Weasley, estudiante de periodismo y al que más odia en su vida, Ron Weasley "futura estrella de futbol" Aquel sujeto que fue el que arruino todo en el último año escolar.

Su triste historia era que, era el mejor amigo de Hermione, tenían muchas en común, eran tan iguales y diferentes al mismo tiempo. Se conocían desde siempre, pero no fue en el último año de preparatoria donde los ojos grises, casi plateados de Draco veían un brillo único en la castaña. Pero había un pequeño detalle, Ron Weasley era su novio y también fue el momento en que le dijo adiós, ya que se iba a estudiar a Estados Unidos, gracias a una beca. Y así fue cuando le dijo adiós.

Los segundos parecían años para el público, la espiración de Draco era agitada, fue cuando ella lo vio, sus ojos se conectaron en una mirada, solo estaban ellos dos. Otros segundos, otros pesados segundos.

Draco dio media vuelta, trataba de regular su respiración. Trataba de buscar valor esa noche. Cuando lo logro, estaba listo.

-Hola, buenas noches… -Empezó a hablar por el micrófono. –Esta noche vengo con una canción muy inesperada, es para alguien que se encuentra en el público.

Se colocó su guitarra favorita, la batería empezó a sonar, era hora del show.

"_**Estoy llorando en mi habitación…**_

_**Todo se nubla a mí alrededor…**_

_**Ella se fue con un niño pijo…**_

_**Tiene un Ford fiesta blanco….**_

_**Y un jersey amarillo…"**_

Era una maldita coincidencia que Weasley llevaba puesto un horrible jersey amarrillo con una gran "R" en el centro.

"_**Por el parque les veo pasar…**_

_**Cuando se besan lo paso fatal…**_

_**Voy a vengarme de ese marica…**_

_**Voy a llenarle el cuello…**_

_**De polvos pica pica…"**_

En la preparatoria, cualquier persona sabia de la revalidad ente Malfoy y Weasley, como buena rivalidad existían las bromas, como cuando inesperadamente Ron estaba en los vestidores de la escuela girando en el piso por la comezón gracias a polvos pica pica.

"_**Sufre mamón, devuélveme a mi chica…**_

_**O te retorcerás entre polvos pica pica…"**_

Hermione podía notar la cara completamente roja de Ron justo a su lado, sus manos en forma de puños sobre la mesa, era una clara señal de enojo.

"_**No te reirás nunca más de mí…**_

_**Lo siento nene vas a morir…**_

_**Tú me quitaste lo que más quería…**_

_**Y volverá conmigo, volverá algún día…"**_

La música seguía, todo el público cantaba y disfruta ese espectáculo. Se quitó la guitarra y bajo del escenario de un brinco. Camino entre las mesas hasta llegar a Hermione, tomarla entre sus brazos y labios. Un beso desesperado, para recalcarle a Weasley.

Weasley como el excelente imbécil que era, golpeo a Draco y así empezó una mini pelea. Hasta que tomo a Hermione y salió corriendo del lugar.


End file.
